Ouran Host Club X Oc's X HetaliaXMaleReader
by Frozenlover55
Summary: Read to find out! Rate T because of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Melody _Luna  
Look's like: Blue eye's, Brown hair with blue tips, and pale skin  
Country: _ Narnia  
 _Curl: back of head and hidden_  
 _Relatives:_ Archenland _also know Clara  
Human age: 19  
2p Version: __**Avoid at all costs!  
Name : Winter Light/Luna (she changed it so she have the same last name as her 1p)  
One blood red eye, one dark blue, soft tan skin, and pure White hair  
Weapon's : Pretty much she can turn anything into a weapon**_  
 _Clara Sunleada (Sun-land-da)  
Look's like: Red eye's(she's not a 2p) Soft tan skin, and Black hair with red and orange tips.  
Country : _ Archenland  
Curl: Back of her head and hidden  
 _Relatives:_ Narnia _Also Known as Melody  
Human age: 19  
_ _ **2p Version:**_ _ **Avoid at all costs!  
Name: Flare Sunleada **__  
__**Look's like: Orange eyes, Blood red hair, and Pale skin**_ _.  
_ _ **Weapon(s):**_ _ **Mostly blow torch and/Knives  
**_ _Marie Van Cana  
Country: Vacosa  
Curl: back of head  
Relatives: Spain  
_2p: ?  
 _Human age: 19ish  
look's like: Brown hair, Dark Brown eyes, and soft tan  
Alani Sunda  
Look's like: shoulder length hair, brown eyes, tan skin  
Country : Hawaii  
Relatives: USA  
2p: ?  
Age: 19ish  
Anna Swan  
Country: Greenland  
Relatives: Denmark, Norway, Iceland  
2p: ?_  
 _Human age: 17  
Look's like: Brown hair, Soft tan skin, Green eyes_

That's it For Now!


	2. Chapter 2

_I also Forgot Alaska so here she is! I don't own this photo  
Human Name : Ashly dollar  
Country: Alaska  
Human age: 15  
Relatives: USA, and Canada  
Look's like : Short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin  
_ _ **2p:Went missing in 2002  
Last seen: ? **__  
_-  
watch?v=nJXRDv…  
Also I'm changing all my Oc's ages to 15  
 _Episode one: Welcome to the World host club  
_  
 _3rd P.O.V  
_ It was a peaceful morning in the host club, the sun shining, birds chirping, and everyone in the club was enjoying a nice cup of instance coffee. Well until Tamaki barged in "WHERE IS EVERYONE!" He yelled, quite loudly too "Chill boss, it's like a vacation" Hikaru said "IT'S NOT A VACATION! WHERE THE HECK IS EVERYONE!" He continued to rant and rave when a girl opened the door "Um, is the World host club here?" She said "Why no, but would you like to be our guest here?" Tamaki said handing a rose to the girl, she declined "No thanks, I've got to request Vash before he's to full from all the other girl's drooling over him" she said and left a shocked Tamaki "Wow" Haruhi said also in shock that a girl rejected him "Everyone I have a plan!" Tamaki Exclaimed "We sneak into this 'World Host club' and find out why they have all our clients!" He planed ' _great if they take all of the clients, I'll never pay off my debt'_ Haruhi thought "Let's go!" Tamaki yelled.  
 _One week Earlier United Nations/World meeting(Hetalia) Vancosa's .P.O.V._  
"Hi Japan" I said as I approached the meeting hall "Harro Vancosa" He said and kissed my cheek, I blushed "I WILL KILL YOU JAPAN!" My brother Spain yelled and started to run at my boyfriend "Um...Sorry got to go Vancosa" Japan said running away "It's fine" I yelled back. Spain smiled in trumped, I gave him a dark glare "What?!" He said, putting his hands up in surrender "Hey Vancosa!" Narnia yelled behind me "Seeful(Hello) Vancosa!" Archenland said "Hola girls, are you ready to get this meeting started?" I said "Heck yes!" Narnia said pumping her fist in the air, She's the fun one (Probably cause she was raised by America), Archenland was always the more serious one ever since their older sister died from the 'battle' with Britain, but what they didn't know was Britain liked Panem, the thing that destroyed her was her people, ever since Archenland HATE's Britain. Anyway we formed a little group called United Nations, that includes: Hawaii, her sister's: Maui, Oahu, and Kauai, Alaska, me, Greenland, (C/N) (your country), Narnia, Archenland, Sealand(even though everyone else thinks he's not a country, Narnia want's him to come so he can gain experience) Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Ukraine, The Nordics, The Baltics, and Belarus (she's actually nicer than you think, if you get on her good side).  
 _Time Skip brought to by the love of Hetalia Your .P.O.V  
_ "BLACK SHEEP OF EUPORP!"  
"FRECH FROG!"  
"I'M THE HREO! HAAHHAA"  
"SHUT IT PATATO BASTRED!"  
"ZE AWESOME MEEEE!"  
"PASATA!"  
"STUPIED DANE!"  
"MARRY ME BIG BROTHER!"  
"NO!"  
 _Bang!  
_ "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
Everyone that was either choking each other or yelling looked up at Narnia with a very scared expression on there faces "Now, we are going to start this meeting or I swear I will kill all of you while your sleeping! Am I clear?" everyone nodded "good" she sat back down "That's my sister" Vancossa said.  
 _Time skip cause I'm lazy  
_ You sat down next to Sealand at the united nations meeting "HI (C/N)!" Sealand said excitedly "Hello Sealand, how are you?" You said "Great, did you hear about where were going?" He said jumping up and down "No, where are we going?" you said fixing your (Favorite color suit) "well Mr. Japan was talking to Miss Vancossa about going to his new fancy school and she told him that she would talk back with after are meeting" He said "Really?" You said "Yep!" just as Hawaii, Maui, Oahu, Kauai, Alaska, Vancossa, Greenland, Narnia, Archenland, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Ukraine, The Nordics, The Baltics, and Belarus came in "Hey everyone!" Narnia said siting at the head with Vancossa "Kalaallisut (hello, Greenlandic) everyone " Greenland said taking her seat next to Hawaii and Alaska "Okay everyone Vancossa has something to announce" Narnia said "Thanks Nar, um, Since noting is going on, I thought we could all use a vacation, Si? So I talked with Japan and next week...WERE GOING TO SCHOOL!" She yelled "WHAT" everyone said in there language.  
 _Time skip again cause I'm lazy brought to you by FMB (Present time)  
Haruhi's .P.O.V  
_We decided to spilt up, so I went to the south tower with Tamaki. We walked that felt like hours and we finally found an abandon Art room. When we opened the door-  
 **Cliff hanger! What super would you have? Please comment!**


End file.
